


The Knight's Blade

by JunoWasTaken (JunoNotFound)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal, Bottom George, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dom George, Dream is a bitch but that's ok, Edging, George is a sadist, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, It was supposed to be hate sex but I'm a soft idiot so here we are, King George - Freeform, Light Masochism, M/M, Mercenary Technoblade, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Switch Dream, Switch Techno, Techno has a braid and I don't take criticism on that, blowjob, knight dream, top dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoNotFound/pseuds/JunoWasTaken
Summary: Over those days, though, Techno learned three things about him.One: he was the king’s personal guard. All demands from anyone earned an annoyed eye roll and a dismissive wave from him, yet the mere mention of the king left him as obedient as a dog.Two: he went by Dream, though Techno doubted that was his real name. A raven-haired guard who frequented the dungeons had called out that name, and Dream cringed terribly as he responded. It gave Techno a swell of satisfaction, knowing that the smug bastard no longer had anonymity over him.Three: he was stupidly hot. It really wasn’t fair. As intriguing as he looked in the pale moonlight of the hallway they’d met in, nothing did him justice quite like the rays of sunlight that slipped in from the barred window of Techno’s cell. It illuminated every freckle on his stupid cheeks, brightening those forest green eyes in such an unfairly perfect way. As if it wasn’t bad enough, that insufferable smirk he always seemed to have filled his annoying face in the best ways.Basically, Techno absolutely detested him.--Or: Techno is a mercenary who tries to kill George. When he fails, he finds himself stuck between a smug bitch and a sadistic king.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 165





	The Knight's Blade

A pale moonlight bled through the castle windows, shining gently on the two masked men. The white light reflected ever so slightly off of the silver armor of the knight as he pulled his sword out, aiming the tip daringly at the mercenary. A huff of amusement came from the mentioned mercenary, who expected this last line of defense to the king to be just as weak as the others.

Oh how wrong he was.

With a determined glare, he unsheathed his own sword, a silent acception of the dare. For such a renowned kingdom, he’d expected a far more difficult challenge than a few measly waves of newby knights standing between him and the king, who he had been paid to kill. It seemed his employers had far overpaid him for this job, not that he’d tell them that.

The two men began approaching one another, speed increasing with each step. They met with a loud clash of metal, the swords meeting one another’s swings in the middle. They pushed against each other, earning a grunt from the mercenary. That was the first blow of many, the two skilled swordsmen finding themselves in a dangerous dance, with one misstep resulting in a likely life-ending sweep of a diamond blade. They made it seem effortless, matching the pace of the other without a second thought.

After an eternity of their back-and-forth battle, the mercenary finally backed the knight into a corner, feeling the adrenaline rush of victory set in as he aimed the blade to the man’s throat. “Take off your helmet,” He commanded, feeling an inkling of uncertainty as the knight obeyed without hesitation. For such a worthy opponent, he’d expected the man to go down swinging.

A freckled face stared back at him with nothing but amusement in his forest green eyes, setting his sword down beside them and holding his hands up. “What, gonna ask for my last words? Compliment me on my fighting skills? Spare me the formalities, please. Just give me your name, and I’ll save you from the guilt of knowing mine,” He huffed out, leaving the mercenary speechless for several moments.

“Wh- fine, then. My name’s Technoblade,” Techno, the mercenary, responded, hesitating for a moment before drawing his sword back. This moment of hesitation was all the unmasked man needed, though, as he suddenly threw himself onto Techno, giving no time for the mentioned man to react. All of the air seemed to leave his lungs as he fell to the ground, struggling under the weight of the clever knight.

Their fight on the ground was far less graceful, each struggling to pin the other down for more than a few moments. They tumbled around, all weapons aside from their fists being discarded. Even his mask was lost in the fight, though that was the least of his concerns. As Techno finally pinned the blond to the ground, he growled out, “You fucking thorn in my side- just give up!”

The pinned man opened his mouth to respond, or so it seemed, before bringing his head up rapidly and colliding his forehead against Techno’s, both letting out a groan of pain. Weakly, the knight threw the mercenary off, clumsily standing up. On unsteady knees, Techno tried to stand as well, but right before he reached his full height, something hard collided with his head. As his consciousness began to slip away, a distant, smug voice spoke, “You better get used to this thorn, fucker.”

The next several days were spent in the dungeon for Techno. For hours every day, that stupid knight would stand just out of his reach, smirking down at the captured mercenary as he asked hundreds of questions that went unanswered. Each ignored question was supposed to be the closest thing to revenge Techno had, though it left the blond painfully unbothered. Honestly, the man was an enigma. Over those days, though, Techno learned three things about him.

One: he was the king’s personal guard. All demands from anyone earned an annoyed eye roll and a dismissive wave from him, yet the mere mention of the king left him as obedient as a dog.

Two: he went by Dream, though Techno doubted that was his real name. Who names their kid Dream? Nevertheless, a raven-haired guard who frequented the dungeons had called out that name, and Dream cringed terribly as he responded. It gave Techno a swell of satisfaction, knowing that the smug bastard no longer had anonymity over him.

Three: he was stupidly hot. It really wasn’t fair. As intriguing as he looked in the pale moonlight of the hallway they’d met in, nothing did him justice quite like the rays of sunlight that slipped in from the barred window of Techno’s cell. It illuminated every freckle on his stupid cheeks, brightening those forest green eyes in such an unfairly perfect way. As if it wasn’t bad enough, that insufferable smirk he always seemed to have filled his annoying face in the best ways.

Basically, Techno absolutely detested him.

The only thing more insufferable than Dream, though, was the disappointment he felt any time anyone aside from the stupid blond came to question him. Every other guard in the damn dungeon was so, so easy to ignore. Their words meant nothing to him. Yet, the moment Dream walked into the room, his brain began racing, and he couldn’t tear his gaze off of the bastard.

However, today was different. When the typically level-headed knight walked into the cell, he slammed the door shut behind him, locking a rage-filled glare onto Techno.

“Listen, I don’t have the patience for your stupid games today. I’m not gonna sit in here and ask you question after question, while you stare at me like I’m a fucking wall. You’re gonna answer my damn questions,” Dream demanded, receiving nothing but a surprised eyebrow raise from the prisoner. The silent treatment had been getting under his skin, Techno noted with amusement.

A terrible tension followed the silence, filling the air between them. Anyone else would’ve cracked under the near murderous stare that Dream held in his eyes, surely. But Techno was resilient, grinning lazily at the other.

The tan man visibly tensed, turning away and moving to the door, murmuring about how he didn’t have time for this. A sense of urgency flooded through Techno, yelling at him to keep the other in the room, no matter the cost.

“Wait-” His voice was quieter than he’d expected, almost unfamiliar after going so long without speaking. This succeeded in stopping the other, though, at least for a moment. “Why do you care? What makes today different?”

Dream let out a dissatisfied hum, tilting his head in consideration before responding, “I’ve got reason to believe there’ll be an attack by the end of the week. I need info. Clearly, I won’t get any from the likes of you. You’re probably just some overly cocky mercenary who’s shit at his job anyways.”

“Shit at my job? Overly cocky? I could’ve killed you,” Techno snapped, feeling his heart begin to race as his usual irritation returned. Why had he wanted this idiot to stay, again?

Dream snorted, laughing mockingly at the rebuttal. “Yeah, could’ve. Yet you didn’t, and look where you are now. Chained up in a dungeon, as I walk around free and alive. It stings, knowing your hesitation cost everything, doesn’t it? And now your one shot at a shortened sentence lost interest in you,” He shot back, each word cutting deeper than the last.

“Wait wait- what? What about a trial? Don’t I get a fair trial?” Techno questioned, standing up quickly and attempting to walk towards the exiting blond. The chains around his hands stopped him, unfortunately, and he was harshly pulled back.

“Trial? You killed multiple guards, attempted to kill me, and were on your way to kill the king. You really think you’re ever getting out?”

The words rang in his head, realization finally settling in. If he didn’t comply and kept whatever information the stupid knight wanted to know to himself, he’d be locked away forever.

“And if I comply?” Techno questioned, staring to the side as the words spilled from his mouth before he could process it. There was a pause before the cell door shut, and footsteps shuffled closer to him. As his gaze moved back towards the door, he saw Dream standing just out of reach, giving the pink-haired man a skeptical glare.

“Depends on how compliant you are. Tell me everything I need to know and maybe I’ll talk the king into finding a better use for you than rotting away in a cell,” Dream suggested. Of all of the embarrassments Techno had suffered thus far, nothing was quite as bad as the rush of idiotic hope that filled him.

Despite his pride yelling at him to stop, he spent the next hour spilling out whatever he could, deciding that his freedom mattered more than his dignity, though he silently wished for a chance to punch the proud grin off of the knight’s face.

True to his word, Dream left immediately after to discuss with the king, not bothering with a simple thanks. Time crawled at an agonizingly slow pace as Techno awaited for any news, good or bad. By the next morning, he decided he’d rather hear that he’d never be pardoned than continue to sit and wait.

Fortunately for him, the raven-haired guard from before peaked into the cell, looking rather annoyed. “What’s your name?” The man questioned, his slightly southern accent catching the prisoner by surprise.

Collecting his thoughts, Techno quickly replied, “What’s it to you?”

A groan of irritation left the guard’s mouth as he pulled out his keys, murmuring something about Dream being right as he approached the chained man. With a warning glare, he unlocked the binds, removing it from Techno’s hands. “Don’t try anything, you hear me?” The guard snapped, earning an eye roll and nod from him.

“Good. Now follow me, King George has something to say to you,” The man ordered, not giving the prisoner any time to wonder why the king would want to speak to him of all people before walking away. Despite being shorter, he walked much faster, glancing back occasionally to check if Techno was still following. They walked for an eternity, passing hundreds of identical hallways, leaving the failed mercenary wondering how he didn't get lost during his first night in the damn castle.

Eventually, they reached their destination: the throne room. A long, dark blue carpet led from the entrance to the throne, where a somewhat short man sat. Atop his head was a golden crown, adorned with jewels that certainly cost more than Techno was worth. Although disinterest radiated off of him, there was a hint of curiosity as he stared the man down, glancing momentarily to Dream, who stood at his side with his sword drawn.

“So you're the one who tried to kill me?” The king questioned, sounding almost underwhelmed at the sight. His accent was peculiar, certainly one from a faraway land. How had a foreigner claimed the crown? From what Techno had heard, this kingdom prided itself on a long line of strong, unkillable kings - yet here sat a scrawny, foreign man, whose piercing gaze held an aura of authority that even he felt obligated to obey.

“Yes,” Techno growled out, locking gazes with the familiar knight. For the week that he'd known the man, he'd seen many expressions on his face: determination, victory, anger, amusement, and plenty more. Yet, at Techno’s weakest moment, he stood with a calm, obedient expression, occasionally looking over to the king with respect and what seemed to be adoration. How the fuck did such a scrawny man have the knight wrapped obediently around his finger as if Dream was nothing but a dog?

A chuckle came from the pale boy on the throne, echoing through the room and sending a ping of irritation through the prisoner. “I expected more from the man who killed a handful of my guards and almost killed my Dream. Though I suppose, for the same reason, I shouldn't underestimate you.”

The backhanded compliment sent a flurry of confusing feelings through Techno, who simply gave a grunt in response. Silence fell over the two as George paused to offer time for him to give more of an answer, which never happened.

“Very well. I suppose mercenaries aren't much for small talk. Anyways, I’m sure you'd rather hear about your fate than my opinions of you, hm?” The king questioned, a flash of amusement filling his spruce brown eyes as Techno nodded.

“Dream spoke highly of your skills. Under his recommendation, I’d like to extend an offer to you. You can be released from jail, and work as a knight of mine under the close supervision of Dream. Or, if you'd rather, you can wait out your sentence, which is well over 100 years. I’ll give you a day to decide, in case you're finding the choice to be... difficult.”

Finally, Dream’s attention turned to Techno, a mixture of smugness and curiosity in that stupid fucking smirk of his. Knowing that he'd have to stand around that unbearable smirk for however many years the king wants filled Techno with more dread than he could ever possibly express. Being around that damn knight was torture enough, and it'd only been a week. Yet, he found himself reluctantly responding, “Fine.”

A pleased grin spread across the brunet’s lips, though there seemed to be a hint of malice behind it. He leaned over to Dream, covering his mouth as he whispered to the knight. Without tearing his gaze from Techno, Dream answered, “As you wish, my king.”

With a stride of purpose, Dream approached, giving a dismissive nod to the guard who'd led him here before nodding his head towards the door. Getting the hint, Techno walked to the exit, Dream following closely behind. Before he left, he took one last glance to the raven-haired knight, who gave a pitying smile as he mouthed a simple, “Good luck.”

With a loud thud, the doors shut behind them, leaving a rising feeling of unease in the mercenary as he wondered what that wish of luck was for. “Where are we going?” He questioned, rushing slightly to catch up with the blond who'd already started down their path.

“Your room,” Dream replied simply. The journey was quicker than Techno had expected, though the air between the two was tense, as if there was some apparent thing that was being left unsaid. He brushed it off, assuring himself that it was probably just from his confusion.

As they finally approached their destination, Techno finally began to process what seemed so off about the situation. Every other time he'd seen Dream while the guard was on duty, he was always armed and wearing full armor, occasionally discarding his helmet. But here he stood, dressed in casual clothes, sword discarded back at the throne room. On his obnoxious face was the same look he had the night they battled; the look that said he had far too many plans up his sleeve.

Despite the glaringly obvious trap awaiting him behind the door, he walked right in, pretending he didn't hear the lock as Dream shut it behind them.

With careful steps, he approached his bed, analyzing every inch of the room for whatever trap he'd just waltzed into. Behind him were footsteps of the knight, which seemed unusually light. Dream was tense, as if he expected something to happen. However, the room seemed fine, hosting no visible threats to the mercenary. Finally, once he reached the edge of his bed, he turned to confront Dream about the door.

The moment the two were face to face, he was shoved onto the bed, tan hands grabbing him and holding him down. Their breaths quickened as the knight grinned down at him, whispering, “Isn’t this familiar? Me, pinning you down, watching that frustrated pout form on your pretty little face as you wonder how you got here?”

“Fuck off,” Techno spat out, struggling weakly against the tight grip on his wrists. This earned a laugh from the man on top, who moved his mouth from beside his ear to just above his mouth, pausing there to watch Techno squirm under the feeling of the warm breath against his lips.

“I could make you feel so good, so much better than a bitch like you deserves. All you have to do is listen,” The knight offered, his tone sing-songy and far too confident than it had any right to be. However, Techno wasn't about to give in, especially to some overly confident pretty boy who'd had way too many wins lately. With one last big push, he shoved the knight to the side, taking the opportunity to put himself on top. He smirked down at the stunned expression that stared up at him.

“You want me to comply? What do you think I am, some needy, submissive bitch? Earn it, fucker, and maybe I’ll give you what you want,” Techno growled out, basking in the shudder the man underneath him gave.

“Earn it?” Dream repeated, tilting his head in curiosity. A prideful smirk tugged at Techno’s lips, his brain racing with the cruelest plans possible.

“Yeah, you heard me. Earn it. If you can sit there, perfectly still, while I make you cum, I’ll comply. Think you can handle that, sir Dream?” Techno questioned mockingly. With an offended huff, Dream nodded, shooting the Techno a glare of determination.

“Prove it then. Sit,” Techno ordered, pulling off of the blond. The determination melted into skepticism as he obeyed, cheeks pinker than the hair of the now kneeling mercenary. Pale hands moved to his thigh, pulling a shaky exhale from the still man as they traveled up to his waist.

“Up,” Techno commanded, chuckling at the conflicted frown that grew on Dream’s face. “I won't count it as you losing, idiot. We can't do much with these in the way, can we?” As he spoke, he pulled the waistband of the pants, before releasing it and watching as it snapped against the boy’s tanned waist. Dream jolted at the sudden feeling, his frown deepening into annoyance as he lifted himself up enough to let the other pull his pants down.

“Fuck,” Dream whispered out as the cold air rushed against his bare skin, earning an eyebrow raise from the kneeling man. The only response he managed was another glare, though his attitude faltered as Techno’s hand wrapped around his cock, grip tightening as the other gave an experimental squeeze. A soft gasp slipped from his lips, and his hands twitched at his side as he resisted the urge to touch something.

“Can’t believe I lost to a submissive bitch like you. You talk so much shit, and for what? You're just a dumb little pillow prince,” Techno taunted as he slowly moved his hand up and down, reveling in each gasp and moan that fell from the freckled man, who tensed desperately with each squeeze. No words left the man’s mouth, aside from the occasional “fuck you.”

“Yeah? You really thought you were gonna last like this? Pfft, we’ve hardly started and you're already sweating. God, you're fucking pathetic.” Each word seemed to break the boy’s focus further, leaving him flustered and desperately biting his lip. Techno took the chance to speed up, laughing as the boy’s eyes shot open. With a sharp inhale, he mumbled what sounded like a plea, though didn’t dare repeat it loud enough for the other to hear.

As gasps were replaced by needy moans, Techno’s pace continued to quicken, somewhat impressed that the knight had lasted so long without moving. However, he wasn’t quite ready to accept defeat. Without warning, he pulled his hand away, watching in curiosity as the blond seemed to freeze and process what had just happened.

“What… the fuck…?” Dream panted out, blinking rapidly to conceal the water in his eyes. An all too familiar expression of murderous irritation spread across his face, earning a cocky laugh from the mercenary.

“Still not gonna move?” Techno questioned, his voice as sing-songy and cocky as Dream’s had been when this started. To his surprise, the other stayed perfectly still, squeezing his eyes shut and biting back his frustration.

“You’re an asshole,” Dream answered harshly, fighting an almost irresistible temptation to simply finish himself off and escape the painful teasing. As much as he wanted sweet release, he was far more focused on sweet victory. He’d go through this a thousand more times if it meant he’d win. Besides, he had other motivations at hand, not that the mercenary had any business knowing.

“Oh, shut up. You’ll live,” Techno snapped, before adding, “You can handle it. You’re awfully good at this, and if I had to guess, this is far from your first time. Should I send my thanks to the king?”

Before Dream could defend himself, Techno brought his head down to the boy’s leaking and desperate cock, licking teasingly at the tip. A loud moan came from above him, followed by a string of soft curses. All it took was a few drawn-out kitten licks to leave the knight trembling, mumbling once again. This time, Techno gave no mercy, threatening, “Speak up or I’ll stop.”

“Please… stop teasing,” Dream muttered, hands twitching at his side. His resilience was running thin, though victory was just within his reach. All he had to do was ignore the thoughts that screamed for him to reach out and run his hands through the fluffy pink hair just below him, and pull that cocky little mouth closer to his-

He had to focus.

“Aww, poor little bitch, struggling so hard not to move. It’d be so much easier if you just gave in,” Techno mockingly cooed. In the spirit of fairness, though, he brought his mouth back down, finally taking the weeping cock in. His movements were cautious, though more for his sake than to tease, as he wasn’t quite as experienced as the shaking knight in front of him.

However, as he set a rhythm, he began to push himself further and further, finding himself craving the wanton moans that came from the struggling knight. What he couldn’t handle to take in with his mouth, he wrapped his hand around, moving it in sync with his head bobs.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck- Techno-” Dream began, cutting himself off with a loud moan. Techno stayed on his cock for a few moments as he came, swallowing what he could, before pulling off with a cough. The rest landed on the mercenary’s face, painting his blushing face beautifully.

Dream, finally free to move, laid back and panted as he came down from his high, a bright grin growing across his face. With one last deep breath in, he sat up once more, seeing the mercenary reach up to wipe his face. “Hands off, bitch boy. It’s my turn, and if you think I’m going easy after all of that, you’re dead wrong.”

Techno let out an annoyed growl as he pulled his hands away from his face, scowling at the wheezing knight. It gave him whiplash, watching the other go from quietly pleading to bragging and threatening him. Yet, as much as he hated his guts, Techno couldn’t help but admire the way Dream’s evil smirk framed his face so perfectly as he reached down, gripping tightly onto Techno’s chin and forcing them to lock gazes as he smoothly ordered, “You’re gonna undress, lay on the bed, and spread those pretty little legs for me without a single complaint.”

Although his blood boiled at the demands, he remained silent as he stood up, repeating to himself mentally that fair is fair, no matter how much of a bitch Dream was. The clothes were quickly discarded, as Techno was in no mood to put on a show, before he reluctantly made his way onto the bed. His legs, however, remained shut tight.

Dream, who had discarded his pants, tsked at the sight. “What a waste, giving a beautiful face such a worthless brain. Spread. Your. Legs,” He demanded, sparing no attention to the annoyed eye roll he received as Techno spread his legs.

“That’s more like it. Now, suck,” Yet another order was thrown at him as Dream brought three fingers up to the irate man’s lips. For a few moments, he kept his lips shut tight, staring defiantly at the tanned fingers, before realizing it’d do him more harm than it’d do Dream. With a deep sigh, he parted his lips, trying his hardest to ignore the flutter in his heart as the digits were pushed into his mouth.

Giving only a few moments for Techno to wet his fingers, Dream pulled them out, clearly getting impatient. In almost no time, Techno felt one press against his entrance, sending a shiver of discomfort and anticipation up his spine.

Despite his demanding start, Dream fell silent as he pumped the finger in and out, eyebrows furrowed together in focus. Yet, each time Techno made a noise, his gaze would travel up, as if he expected something to be said to him. Whatever it was he was expecting, Techno didn’t care, lost in the pleasure of the fingers being pushed in. Although Dream’s movements were meticulous, it left him shaking and moaning lowly, his eyes fluttering closed.

All too soon, the fingers pulled out, earning a huff from the mercenary. “Shut up, slut,” Dream snapped out, the harsh command doing its job rather effectively as Techno fell at a loss for words. This seemed to be instinct for Dream; the words, the movements, the glances to check for approval. No wonder George had him wrapped up so tightly; the man was practically made to be a service top.

Techno’s attention was stolen from his train of thoughts as hands wrapped under his thighs, lifting him up and pulling him towards Dream’s hips. His breath hitched as he watched the knight align himself, pausing briefly to glance back up for confirmation. “Fucking sub,” Techno taunted.

This seemed to bring back the Dream that Techno knew and despised, the same smug look he’d grown so accustomed to seeing spread across the freckled face before he slammed in, ripping a yell of a moan from Techno. “FUCK-” Techno cried out, feeling tears slip down his face as his legs curled around the other’s waist.

“Shit- are you alright?” Dream questioned, moving back to pull out. However, Techno kept him locked in with his legs, taking a deep breath before nodding.

“Yeah, fuck, that was great- just give me a second,” He murmured, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt a hand reach up, wiping the tears off of his cheeks. Instinctively, he leaned into the contact, not caring for the taunting remarks it’d earn him later.

After several more moments of waiting, he finally ordered, “Move.” Although his turn to order Dream around had long since ended, the knight quickly obliged, slowly pulling back out before slamming himself in. A long moan fell from the pale man’s lips as he gripped the bed sheets tightly, bucking his hips to meet Dream’s thrusts.

The thrusts steadily grew faster and harsher, the pleasure melting Techno’s thoughts until all he could do was curse and call out Dream’s name. At some point, his legs grew too numb to keep meeting the thrusts, though that didn’t seem to affect Dream’s pace in the slightest.

Techno came first, letting out a loud cry as cum shot out onto their chests, or in Dream’s case, his shirt. Almost immediately after, Dream pulled out, stroking himself rapidly before coming undone on Techno’s lower abdomen.

Heavy panting filled the room as Dream laid beside him, both far too exhausted to worry about anything aside from catching their breaths. Techno began to close his eyes, intending to drift off to sleep, before feeling a sudden shift in the bed. With a huff, he opened his eyes, watching Dream stand and reach for his clothes.

Noticing his stare, Dream chuckled softly, assuring, “You can go to sleep. I’m gonna get a wet rag, I’ll be back before you know it.” A snarky quip died in Techno’s throat as he simply nodded, closing his eyes and resting his head back down. He was too tired to wonder what all of this meant, or consider what future issues this would cause. All that mattered, for now, was sleeping - and maybe, just maybe, waking up with Dream by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This was absolute hell to write, I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry it was a tad rushed at the end, I'm a bit exhausted. Chapter 2 will be DreamNotFound, and chapter 3 will be all three of them.
> 
> Follow me on twitter! @JunoWasTaken_


End file.
